


【鸣佐】Honey（下-R18)

by five67



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five67/pseuds/five67
Summary: #两人已结婚#一辆破车#流水账#剧情没有逻辑，请勿深究#OOC、注意避雷





	【鸣佐】Honey（下-R18)

**Author's Note:**

> #两人已结婚  
> #一辆破车  
> #流水账  
> #剧情没有逻辑，请勿深究  
> #OOC、注意避雷

被重吾开车送回家的佐助看着又是紧闭的书房，鬼斧神差的，偷偷打开了一条门缝，往里偷瞄，发现鸣人对着电脑，不知道在看什么，脸上还不自觉的露出一种幸福的表情。 

「他有没有偷偷摸摸对着手机或电脑傻笑过？」 

？？！ 

佐助顿时大脑一片空白 。

这边鸣人突然起身往书房外走来，佐助才回过神来慌慌张张的躲进了隔壁房间，中途还不小心弄出了一点不大的声响。 

“佐助？” 

听到鸣人的声音，佐助瞪着眼睛紧张的屏息，没有回答。一片寂静过后，直到听见卫生间的关门声佐助才松了口气，接着蹑手蹑脚的来到书房。 

在书桌电脑上，佐助发现了这一切一切的根源。 

被打开的文件、一家星级酒店的页面和一个聊天对话窗口——对象貌似是女人。 

——给我忍着！！ 

——反正到了那里随你干什么都行吧！ 

——最重要的是一定要对佐助保密啊！！！ 

酒店……女人……保密……。 

“佐助你回来了啊。” 

听到鸣人的声音，佐助顿时惊醒，脑海里闪过要保护好证据而电脑内的重要文件也可以作为威胁的想法，于是没有考虑太多的“啪”的一声盖住了小巧的笔记本电脑，头也不回的把它拿起走到窗前放在窗户上。 

鸣人见状不禁有些疑惑的想走进问问是怎么回事。

“你别过来！你要是过来我就把它扔下去！”

鸣人见突然出现在书房不知什么时候回来的佐助此刻在窗前正死死的抓着电脑的边缘，看起来情绪还有些激动，他一头雾水，实在不知道发生了什么，听到对方的话后才恍然，佐助肯定是看了电脑上的东西，气他没有提前说呢。

他张嘴想解释，可解释什么呢，证据就摆在那里，现在佐助又还在气头上，所以鸣人决定按照以往的惯例来，先跟老婆认错，把他哄好了再来解释。

“佐助，我错了，你先别生气”

这幅虚心认错的样子看在佐助眼里，就是在承认他所看所想的一切都是真的，并且对方还没有向他解释的打算，这算什么？鸣人眼里满满的真诚令佐助不忍再看，于是飞快的转过头，张了张口，可什么话也说不出，有什么梗在了喉咙，有什么堵住了心口，让他只能咬牙隐忍着。

佐助肩部微微抖动着，单薄衣服下的背影显得格外的落寞，像是在哭一样，一直等待对方责难的鸣人感觉到了对面的不对劲，那脆弱的模样让他浮现一种要失去所爱的慌乱感，于是着急上前。

“你别过来！”

鸣人脚步一顿，有些心急却还是静下来想了想，觉得自己现在不能太急，要顺着对方，于是在原地又轻声的开口哄着对面情绪不稳定的人。

“佐助，你不要生气了，都是我的错，我不该瞒着你的，你……”

“漩涡鸣人，你还想瞒我多久！”

佐助大声打断了他的话，鸣人一愣，佐助很少直呼他全名，这种情况下看来佐助是非常生气了，可又疑惑着不知道对方在生什么气。正想感叹媳妇心，海底针的时候，佐助接下来的一段话让他彻底的知晓了其中的原因。

“其实不用这样麻烦的漩涡鸣人，既然你喜欢女人，既然我满足不了你，那还不如，离、离……。”

在说到那个自己以前从来没有想到过的词时，佐助觉得一阵莫大的委屈和恐慌猝不及防的翻涌上来，他清楚的知道他并不想离婚，不想离开鸣人。鸣人也慌了，知道佐助肯定是误会了什么，佐助红着眼眶的模样让他再也不管那么多的几步上前。

“说了你别……”

佐助慌忙间不经意的把手一松，还未反应过来，撞入一个温暖又熟悉的怀抱。那熟悉的气息令佐助眼眶发热，把头沉入怀抱，伸出手抱紧对方后便不愿放开了。

“说什么傻话呢，我不知道你误会了什么，我们是不会离婚的，就算佐助你真的想，我也不会答应的。”

鸣人低沉又让人安心的声音在头顶传来，同时用手轻轻抚摸着怀里不安着的人的黑发。

“佐助是我最重要，最喜欢的人，不敢现在还是未来，这一点我希望佐助能明白。”

“还有，没有别的女人，我喜欢的只有佐助一个。”

佐助被令人安心的动作和话语抚慰的慢慢冷静下来，吸了吸鼻子，用手抓紧鸣人的衣服。

“那个酒店和女人是怎么回事？”

“啊……那个啊，那个……下个星期三不是我们的结婚周年纪念日嘛，而且下个月23日也是佐助生日啊我说，我就想啊……干脆……我们顺便去、去度个蜜、蜜月啥的……”

鸣人声音越说越小，不好意思的把脸埋在对方肩上柔顺的黑色发丝里。佐助听到这话，睁大了眼睛，觉得有点不可思议。

觉察佐助不说话，鸣人又慌忙解释道:

“对你保密是因为想给你一个惊喜的说，但是现在看来……彻底失败了啊，还差点让你哭了……”

“那那个女人是谁？”

佐助的声音闷闷的从胸前传来。鸣人想了想，从肩上抬起头，疑惑的看着他。

“哪个女人？”

“别装听不懂，你们不是挺聊的来吗，你们之间不是有秘密不能让我知道吗？”

“不是，佐助，你别激动，我没有和别的女人有什么秘密，也没有和别的女人聊的来……啊，你说的不会是小樱吧。”

佐助一怔，小樱？

“刚才和你聊天发信息的是小樱？”

“嗯嗯。”

“手机。”

鸣人快速的从口袋掏出拿到的佐助眼前，突然又想起了什么似的把手缩了回去，但还是在佐助“凶狠”的目光威胁下默默的交出去。看着佐助认真的查看着他和小樱的聊天记录，鸣人默默的在一旁用手掩盖住脸上的酡红色。

佐助看着看着脸上也是一阵烧红，转过头对他说了句让他更加无地自容的话。

变态。

接着佐助就紧紧抱着鸣人——他“失而复得”的挚爱，因为自己的愚蠢，他差点以为自己要失去他了。

“对了，电脑，不小心掉下去了……怎么办，你有你重要的文件吧。”

其实鸣人并没有很在乎，那些文件他早已发给了鹿丸了，但是看着佐助此刻有些嫣红的眼眶里一双湿润的大眼睛，里面闪烁着点点委屈，如同小兔子般我见我怜的模样，鸣人起了坏心思，他故作痛心的说:

“是啊，怎么办啊，那可是我好不容易做出来的啊，都没了，怎么办，佐助，你要怎么赔我？”

对方低头沉思了一下，抬头露出了一个明媚的笑容。

“那用我来补偿你怎么样？”

接着便仰头在那薄唇上落下一吻，正当鸣人奸计得逞，心里正愉悦着想要加深这个吻之时，唇上一痛，鸣人来不及惊呼，又见佐助伸出粉舌在被他咬的地方舔着血丝，那罪魁祸首缓缓说道:

“白痴，这么久了，撒谎都不会撒。”

他怎么就该死的忘记了佐助虽然成为了他的妻子但还是那个曾经凌驾于他之上的天才呢，而他对于他的妻子来说，也只是当年那个笨蛋吊车尾而已。

“而且……”

他靠近鸣人的耳边，呼出灼热的呼吸。

“是你要补偿我啊，混蛋！”

“之前的还有今天的，双倍的补偿。”

说完便把脸凑近，两人鼻尖都快触到了一起。佐助眨着大大的眼睛，望进一片蔚蓝的海里，两人都同时在对方眼里清楚的看到了自己还有对方眼底暗涌的情愫和情欲。鸣人用鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭对方小巧的鼻头。

“别怪我没提醒你哦，接下来不管发生什么就算是你哭我也不会停的。”

两人相视一笑，沉溺于彼此的他们没有过多言语便直直吻向了对方。鸣人吻的很大力，当舌尖探入对方湿热的口腔时，他全身的的欲望都变得汹涌，于是他狠狠的霸占那小嘴里的空气，吮吸他的软舌，吞咽对方口中香甜的津液，佐助则积极的回应着鸣人略显粗暴的侵略。

一吻过后，鸣人把还在喘着息的人抱到桌上并快速的脱去了他的上衣，露出匀称没有一丝赘肉的完美躯体，他不禁用手着迷的抚摸着白里透光的光滑肌肤，接着伏身小心翼翼在佐助白皙脖颈上留下一个个浅色的吻痕，他的动作温柔又稳重，像对待一件易碎品。灼热的触感夹杂着细微的痒意和一丝丝刺痛感，令紧抱着金色脑袋的佐助颤抖不止，发出细小的呻吟。

他动作一路向下，一口咬住了那颗樱粉，在齿间研磨挑逗，佐助被他这突然的动作惊的哼出了声，抵抗不住那密密麻麻的快感，不断的从口中发出甜蜜的小猫般的呜咽，把胸挺起一个弧度，像是在渴求被更多的侵犯。鸣人得到了鼓励般用手抚上另一边平坦的胸脯大力揉搓，拇指在粉红的乳晕上打着圈，再用食指夹住早已挺立的璎红果实，坏心的用力拉扯，佐助惊呼一声，鸣人却没打算放过他，嘴上没有闲着，胸前那一片早已被被他舔的泛着水光，另一边也被他用手折磨的通红，可他还是继续在乳头周围用力挤弄着，像是要挤出什么东西来似的。两边胸口传来的带着疼痛的酥麻感，另佐助受不了的抓紧了手边的金发，小脸通红，嘴边是止不住的甜腻喘息。

“不……不要……。”

鸣人停下了动作，不意外的看到了佐助夹紧下体，颤抖不已的大腿腿间那已支起了一个小帐篷。

“佐助还是那么敏感啊，只是碰了一下胸而已，就这么舒服吗。”

鸣人没有等到对方回答便抚上了他腿间的欲望，佐助忍不住一个激灵，鸣人轻笑一声后抬起了他的双腿，不客气把他的裤子脱光，分开那双笔直白皙的长腿，在腿根立起的粉红性器一览无遗，而在下腹性器上部本应毛发茂密的地方却一片光裸，稀拉着长着几根刚冒出头的黑色短毛。佐助见对方把自己脱光后就直直的盯着自己的私密处看，赤裸不加掩饰的目光令他羞耻的脸上烧红，下腹一热，挺立的深色龟头上便溢出了点点的乳白色，格外显眼。鸣人却无视了那颤抖着需要人抚慰的挺立，用略粗糙的指肚带着一股热气摸了摸赤裸的下腹处有些略刺手的硬毛，佐助被烫的大腿反射性的紧绷了一下。

“啊，鸣人……不……那里。”

“佐助，这里，需要理一下了呢。”

因为他这些天不在家，没法帮佐助打理，那本应被自己照顾的很干净的地方此刻也又变得杂乱，但令他高兴的是佐助没有自己偷偷的理掉，他不喜欢佐助完美的身上长着这些丑陋的小东西，也许是占有欲作祟，他想霸占亲吻他身体的每一处，而显然这些杂毛太碍事了，所以每次它稍微长出来一点鸣人都会亲自帮他清理掉，虽然佐助要忍受毛发根部生出时的刺痒感但是其实他也很乐在其中，因为鸣人每次在浴室把他脱光光理毛时都会附赠一套特别服务，鸣人会用他那双带着薄茧的大手温柔的触摸他、那张性感的薄唇里柔软灼热的口腔紧紧包围他，之后把他按在墙上深深贯穿他，这偶尔的乐趣令他非常享受，所以也就由着他去了。

这令佐助想起了某些舒服的事情，全身变得敏感起来，愈加想要得到触碰和释放，可鸣人好像完全无视了他想要接吻而微张的唇，胸前挺立的红点以及下腹的坚挺，身上传来的缓慢的痒意令他再也忍受不住的想抬手自行抚慰，可对方这时却突然用手握住了柱身，并坏心眼的扣弄了一下吐着浊液的马眼，佐助一个激灵，全身抽搐了一下后绷紧了全身，终于射出来一股股浓浓的白浊，喷洒在腹部上，还有一些掉落在鸣人的脸上，而对方并不在意的用手擦了擦。

沉浸在高潮余韵中的佐助，脸上浮现出诱人的红晕，身体发着抖，瘫软着把身体靠向鸣人，微张着嘴在他耳边重重的吐息，鸣人下腹紧绷的厉害，再没有挑逗对方的意思。

“去床上。”

说完便连忙把赤裸的人搂起，佐助顺势用手抱住住鸣人的脖子，双腿夹紧他的腰间来稳住身体。鸣人托住佐助的臀部，扶住他的腰身向门外走去。中途托住佐助的手还不安分的在充满肉感的臀上有意无意的揉搓着，并滑到股间粉红洞口的褶皱处打着转，按压窄小的穴口，敏感的小穴随着他的动作不断收缩，佐助觉得腿一阵的发软，刚释放过一次的身体本就十分敏感，而鸣人一直在刺激令他兴奋的后穴，前方腿间被布料包裹的巨大的灼热在行进中不断摩擦着，慢慢的又变挺立。前后双重的快感令他兴奋，身体却得不到满足，他觉得他像溺在水中渴求着氧气般渴求更多的快感，渴求用更大更多的东西来填满他的身体。这种空虚感在鸣人把他放在床上，用沾满润滑液的手进入他体内时才得到了一丝缓解。那人温柔的用手指擦过内壁，熟练的寻找着他的敏感点。

“啊~......”

感受到内壁的软肉一阵紧缩，紧紧的咬住他的手指，鸣人在又添入一根手指后便直直的朝着那片软肉抽插起来。一阵酥麻感朝佐助涌来，但他却感到体内愈加空虚，还不够，无法满足，体内那一点愉悦感只会让他想要更多，而他已经等了太久了。

“鸣人......进...进来......可以了......嗯~......我想要你。”

身下人抬眼看着他，浓密睫毛下湿润的子夜眼眸是令人心悸的诱惑，而藏在星夜深处的渴望与情动是打破鸣人心理最后防线的致命热武器。鸣人像是被蛊惑着解开了体内封印般瞳孔浮现了一抹红色，接着解下裤头掏出那令对方呼吸一滞的青筋凸起的阴茎，对着窄小的穴口腰一挺，直直插进了最深处，身体相结合的一瞬，两人都发出了满足的叹息。

佐助忍不住的在心里感叹鸣人的巨大，真的很大，像烙铁般深深的嵌在他体内，花穴里的嫩肉没有一丝缝隙的被满满的撑开，肉壁上令他疯狂的位置就在他那根灼热的支配下。就在佐助努力适应被撑满的不适感时，鸣人猝不及防的动了一下，擦过了他的敏感点，快感如电流般从尾椎传到大脑，佐助弓起了腰，大腿内侧肌肉抽搐了几下，脚趾用力蜷缩，手抓着床单惊呼着再一次射了出来。

“别......嗯啊......”

释放过后的佐助浑身发软，胸口上下起伏着，鸣人感受到温热的花穴内猛的一阵收缩，紧紧的咬着他，逼的他呼吸急促的也快差点把持不住的射出来，但他可不想被佐助嘲笑早泄。鸣人脱去上衣，揉按着佐助大腿内侧的软肉，并握住他光滑的腿肚在雪白的肌肤上亲吻抚慰着他。

“佐助，放松一点，我要动了。”

说完便把白皙的双腿置在腰间，握住他纤细的腰肢大力的挺动起来，两人的身体相性极好，鸣人每一次进出都能刚好碰到佐助的敏感点上，而他后穴湿热的软肉都会被刺激的配合紧紧缠上来，令在他身上驰骋的人疯狂不已。他还记得他们的第一次做爱，在两人毫无经验的情况下，只是靠后面的快感他就不知道射了多少次，因为这一点鸣人还曾经质疑过他的纯洁性，但事实证明，他们不止身体还有灵魂都是如此的契合，仿佛他们天生就是一体，只有和对方在一起时才是完整的，所以他们不会离开对方，永远也不会。

金发男人继续在他身上高频率肏弄着，每次都是拔出大半的柱身再狠狠的顶入，内壁分泌出的肠液和龟头顶端冒出的丝丝浊液混在一起被挤出，把花穴口周围蹭的发亮。鸣人享受着肠壁嫩肉的温热与紧致以及退出时挽留般讨好的纠缠，不禁从喉间发出舒服的哼声，他性感的腰身流着薄汗，额发已微微汗湿贴在麦色的皮肤上，英气的脸上布满情欲，好看的薄唇微张着吐着热气，浑身都喷薄出一种强烈的荷尔蒙另佐助脸红心跳不已。

“嗯~吻……想要接吻……”

鸣人便附身把手撑在他两边，啄了一下他湿润的眼睛后和那红润的嘴唇互相交换着甜腻腻的津液，佐助紧紧的缠着他的腰，鸣人下身不停的又持续的抽插了几十下。

“佐助，我要……嗯……”

“射……射进来，全部……”

一股股灼热的浓厚液体拍打着佐助柔软的肠壁，佐助被烫的一个激灵也忍不住的从挺立的前段喷洒出一小股的清液。

鸣人的射精量一向大又多，在体内那个大家伙终于消停了之后，佐助觉得自己的小腹都鼓鼓涨涨的。感受到鸣人想要拔出的动作，佐助缠在鸣人腰上的腿用力一压，把退出一半的性器推了回去，中间顶端碾压过那一点时佐助半软的性器又颤颤巍巍的立起来。

“啊……不要，不要出去。”

佐助说完又紧紧抱着鸣人的脖子往他唇上凑，这主动又可爱的模样，让鸣人忍俊不禁的对着那软唇亲亲咬咬。

“佐助这么想要我吗，那我就好好的满足你吧。”

舔着唇边的唾液，鸣人把佐助拉起抱在腿上，两人结合处随着位置的变化漏出了丝丝的精液，使两人腿间变得滑腻不已。鸣人就着这个位置扶住佐助的腰上下顶弄了几下，发出泽泽的水声。

“嗯……好深……”

佐助觉得自己全身的重量都压在那根粗大的阴茎上，进入到了一个更深的位置，他不禁感到腿软，有些害怕的双手紧紧的抱住鸣人的脖子，把头埋在他肩上细细喘息，鸣人安慰的侧头亲了亲他的脸颊后便重重的按着他的腰起起伏伏，低头咬住他依旧红肿挺立的乳头吮嘬着。

耳边不断传来肉体拍打的声音，快感如潮水般一波接着一波的从尾椎处涌来，体内那灼热的烙铁不断刺向身体深处，腰腹处好似已没有了知觉，佐助口中是破碎的呻吟，被情欲淹没的眼眸已渐渐失神，在按着他的腰狠狠的在肠壁上研磨几下后，鸣人才终于在他体内射出了一股浓浊的白精，佐助后穴本能的收紧，没有挽留住的液体顺着他的腿侧线条缓缓流出。

佐助还还来不及回神，鸣人“啵”的一声拔出了阴茎后就把他背面朝上的压在床上，亲吻着他光滑的美背，又舔着他的耳垂在耳畔诱惑般低沉的说道：

“佐助，你不是很想要吗，那你知道该怎么做吧？”

说完便退开了他的身体。佐助很快便懂得了鸣人的意思，没去多想丈夫今天变得尤为恶劣的原因，努力的支起膝盖，高高挺起被侵犯的变得酸软的雪臀，臀缝一片濡湿，无法闭合的花穴口闪着水光向外吐着透明中夹杂着白色的汁液，滴在床单上形成一块深色的水渍。佐助用两指微微抚平两侧樱色的褶皱之后便张开了花瓣，露出花穴，做出邀请的姿势并回头羞红着脸看着鸣人。

“进来，鸣人……我想要你进来。”

鸣人看着自己的妻子做出如此色情又大胆的姿势，却又一脸的纯情无害，内心恶劣的忍不住的想欺负一下他，想要看到他流露出更多更可爱的一面。

“你忘了该怎么称呼你的丈夫吗？我的夫人。”

佐助害羞的把脸埋在枕间，红晕从脸上一直烧到耳尖，最后还是妥协般对着那张狐狸脸轻声的开口。

“老……老公，我想要你……你……你插进来好不好。”

这句话觉得甜的鸣人心都要酥了，于是便用行动来表明他对老婆爱的回应，掐着佐助手感极好的翘臀二话不说的捅了进去，佐助来不及惊呼便又用力掐着留有红印的腰发狠的拍打着他的臀瓣，像打桩机般不停的把他翻来覆去的肏弄着，两人的结合处渐渐因漏出来过多的精液而变得旖旎不堪。佐助被这样高频率刺激的满脸泪水，什么求饶的话都说不出口，性器前端可怜的只能吐出一点水一样的液体，光裸的下腹和小肚上也沾满了他射出来的粘液，而身上的人尽管射了几次却依然精力十足，一副不把他榨干不罢休的模样。

那根深色的男根终于半软着退出了他身体，此时的他虚软的半张着唇，露出艳红的舌尖吐着浊息，唇角流下缕缕津液，脸上布满了泪痕，下身已经一塌糊涂，双腿无法合拢，腿间吐着男人刚射进去不久的情液，躯干上还留不少他自身吐露的稀薄精液，全身都沾染着湿哒哒的淫秽物，一副被男人玩坏了的样子。

鸣人把佐助抱到浴室清理身体的时候，佐助还挂在他身上继续纠缠，他抵挡不住，刚打算放过身上人的念头被抛之脑后，侵犯了娇妻不断吐出勾人话语来引诱他的小嘴之后，又把他深深的抵在墙上做了几次。

把浴缸放满温水，鸣人小心的抱着怀里无力的娇躯慢慢没入水中，让他的背靠在自己的胸口上，再轻柔的分开布满深红吻痕的大腿，手深入股间，刚碰到微张的穴口，佐助就忍不住的喊了一声疼，于是鸣人的动作变得更轻柔起来，用缓慢温柔的力道按擦着滑润的花口，等到他放松了些许之后，再用手指扩开穴口，让自己注入的精液流出。佐助抬起手，摸了摸微隆起的小腹。

“好满，射了好多。”

他的声音很小，带着一点嘶哑，但却清楚的传进了鸣人的耳朵，鸣人觉得自己又不争气的硬了，他真是拿自家的小妖精一点办法也没有，他的一言一行对他来说就犹如催情药一般而那小妖精却没有一点自觉。

后穴口似乎抵到了一个坚硬又灼热的东西，有手在他臀部游走，觉察到鸣人的动机，佐助有些慌乱，他已经没有力气来迎合他了。

“鸣人，不要了……我真的不行了，已经什么都射不出了。”

“诶，真的什么都射不出来了吗？”

“嗯……”

“那好吧，我们不做了。”

佐助以为鸣人不会那么快妥协放过自己，所以听到顺心的回答后反而不放心起来，而鸣人这时已经把手撤开了，他担心鸣人是生气了，于是抓起他的手，往下面伸去。

“你摸摸后面……就会射出来的……”

鸣人狡猾一笑，用手对着后穴缠上来的软肉捣鼓起来，另一手捏着他软软的丰臀，泡在温水里比往常更细腻光滑的肌肤触感另鸣人爱不释手，他格外喜欢把玩佐助这幅完美的身体，这是专属于他一人的性癖，不管是那圆润的双臀，小巧的乳尖，粉红的阴茎还是璎红的嘴唇，他都喜欢像对待一件精美的艺术品一样把他小心的放在手里欣赏他、触摸他、感受他，然后打上自己的标记让他成为自己的专属。

在鸣人娴熟的手上功夫的服务下，不一会儿佐助便闷声达到了高潮，鸣人托起软软的倒在他身上的人，轻松的进入后又不停的动作，在他释放后佐助已经不知道什么时候晕了过去。鸣人吻了吻妻子的额头后帮两人都仔细了清理干净，从浴室出来走到卧室时看到窗外的天已经全黑了，原来他们晚饭也没吃的从下午一直做到了晚上。

在床上抱着自己的爱人入睡，爱人的脸庞安稳，嘴角还洋溢出一丝甜蜜，甜蜜溢到了自己的心房，让鸣人觉得此刻自己一定是最幸福的模样。抱紧他的全世界，在对方唇上轻啄一下后道声晚安便沉沉的进入了梦乡，和怀中人相会。

 

佐助是被身边的人吵醒的，睡的迷糊的鸣人手脚仍不安分的在他身上乱动，手抓着他的屁股和胸口胡乱捏着，腿紧紧挟住自己的大腿，还时不时的在腿间蹭两下，佐助都可以感受到那里已经半勃了，想抬腿踢开对方可腰酸的动不了，而当事人却没有一点觉察的仍处在梦中，紧紧皱着眉头，嘴里好像还不停念叨着他的名字，佐助凑近也只能依稀听到一些破碎的话语。

“佐助……不……不……要走……跟我回……木叶。”

“因为……我们……是……是……朋友啊。”

佐助听着爱人有些可笑的梦话，无奈的拍拍对方的背安慰道：

“我不会离开你的，放心，还有，我们是夫妻啊，笨蛋。”

在自己的一番抚慰下，对方才渐渐消停下来，佐助舒了口气，看着丈夫张着嘴傻乎乎的睡颜，不禁有点期待，他们的蜜月之旅。

END


End file.
